


Smurfy Kitten

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes in Space, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Pulled, First Kiss In Seventy Years, Pet Names, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Yondu Has Issues, Yondu Udonta Lives, Yondu's A Huge Flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: “That face, that body-,” the blue guy, Yondu eyed him over, from face to his chest and down. He just eyed him over like a hungry animal. The look on his face and that spark in his eye. “I’d ravish him,” he then said and Bucky huffed. Although it was all really flattering, he didn’t like everyone else hearing this.“What makes you think I’d let you?” he replied, his voice flat and deep, a gritty edge to show that he wasn’t happy with talking about this particular subject.“What makes you think I need your permission, kitten?”





	Smurfy Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/gifts).



> I love this pairing. It's odd and weird and so cooool XD
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this gift for xWinterBucky.

Ravagers. They called themselves Ravagers and Quill seemed to know them. Actually, the whole Guardians team seemed to know them and looked like they knew them pretty well. There were handshakes and hugs shared here and there and all Bucky could really do was stare when it all happened.

After all the introductions, which were pretty vague, -Great job, Quill-, they were shown to the break room on the Ravagers ship. There were a lot of people there before the blue guy barked at them all, sending them out of the room. It was just Bucky, Steve, Stark, Clint and Romanov, Quill’s team and the blue guy after that.

Everyone seemed glad that the room had emptied out and the chairs were quickly taken up, but regardless of there being a few chairs left empty, Bucky took the wall, his arms crossed with his back pressed against the space near the doorway. He was basically the only one standing at that point, leaning against the wall beside Steve’s chair.

“Why not sit, Terminator?” Bucky glanced over to Stark with disinterest, his eyes just skimming him before returning to stare at nothing ahead of him. He wasn’t in his comfort zone, not while on a ship like this or with the Space equivalence of Bandits and pirates skulking around every corner. It was still really cool to be in space, but he knew space pirates when he saw them.

“Buck?” he then glanced down to Steve, who was staring at him with some concern. He shrugged him off and glanced around the room, noting that the blue guy was staring. He stared back, his brows knitting slightly in silent question while the Captain just smirked at him, a leer of sorts on his lips and Bucky just stared harder.

“No point in having a staring contest with the Winter Soldier, Yondu. You’ll lose,” he heard the Trash-Pand-, no… the Raccoon say from where he’d gotten comfy on a big bean bag that Groot had sat in. The furball was sprawled out half over the tree and the bag.

“Ya know-,” the blue guy started, still staring at him and having seemingly not heard what Rocket had said, or he was just ignoring him. “-I knew a lady with a pretty teched up arm like that, Greenie’s sister-,” he gestured over to Gamora, who huffed. “-But it wasn’t as shiny and she wasn’t as pretty as you are, Darlin',” Bucky’s mind shut down for a mere second at hearing that and his frown deepened, confusion and wild curiosity passing over his face.

“Whoa, did he just call Bucky _darling_ ? And _pretty?_ ” Clint asked loudly and in disbelief. It sounded like he nearly fell from his chair too and he would’ve made a joke or commented about it if he wasn’t still surprised at what the blue guy just said.

“Are you deaf bow-man? He did,” the big grey skinned guy, uhh Drax? pointed out obviously, as if he hadn’t caught the incredulous way Clint went about asking. Bucky almost forgot that the guy was from a _literal_ planet, or that was what Peter said. He took everything all literally or something.

“That face, that body-,” the blue guy, Yondu eyed him over, from face to his chest and down. He just eyed him over like a hungry animal. The look on his face and that spark in his eye. “I’d ravish him,” he then said and Bucky huffed. Although it was all really flattering, he didn’t like everyone else hearing this.

“What makes you think I’d let you?” he replied, his voice flat and deep, a gritty edge to show that he wasn’t happy with talking about this particular subject.

“What makes you think I need your permission, kitten?” Bucky’s brows quirked up in slight surprise at what he said, pet name included. _Kitten_ of all things. He quickly composed and frown at him, his body stiff and tense as the guy just continued to look him over like he wanted him in that sense.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Steve finally interrupted and stood up, turning towards Yondu. “He has enough trouble with people and doesn’t need-,”

“Tell me somethin’, Capn,” Yondu quickly cut the man off as he started and Bucky frowned at the two, wanting to watch it all unfold for the moment. He didn’t need Steve’s help, but he wouldn’t stop his mother-hen antics. If he wanted to get involved, he wouldn’t stop him. “You think a grown man needs his mama’s help when he’s gettin’ bullied by some other guys?”

“No, but-,” Steve started, but was abruptly cut off again, Yondu not giving him a chance to elaborate on his answer.

“And does a grown man need other guys help when he gettin’ hit on?” he asked with another example, and Bucky’s answer to both of them was _‘No’_ because he didn’t need the help. He could handle himself, but like he’d said, he wouldn’t stop Steve from wanting to feel like he was doing the right thing.

“Well-,” Steve tried again, but once again, Yondu cut in and stopped him from answering fully.

“Nu-uh. That guy’s a Soldier with a shiny-ass metal arm that could probably tear my spine out if he felt like it,” Yondu directed a finger at him, gesturing towards him for emphasis. He saw Steve glance over his shoulder at him, seeming to gradually get the idea and was actually thinking about his decision on stepping in to stop Yondu’s flirting with Bucky. “If pretty boy needs help, he’ll let you know,” Steve looked like he was questioning himself and that was where Bucky stepped up.

“Back off, Smurf,” he stepped away from the wall and stood beside Steve, seeing that the other soldier seemed to appreciate the backup.

“See? The Kitten can handle himself,” Bucky huffed at being called kitten again and saw the blue guy step towards him, ignoring everyone else as he got right up in his face and it took a lot of Bucky’s control not to shove him back or step away from him. “Ain’t that right?” he was so close, mere inches from his face.

“Just kiss already!” the damn trash-panda yelled at them, seeming to wait for something like that. Bucky didn’t look away from the guy, the two basically staring at each other like they were the only ones in the room.

“Wanna give the rat what he wants, beautiful?” Yondu smirked deviously, hungry looking. Bucky swallowed discreetly and huffed bemusedly before giving him a smirk of his own.

“Not in a million years-,” before he could finish his sentence, there was a hand grabbing at the collar of his jacket and it pulled him forward. Their heads knocked together, but it connected their lips in a rough, teeth clashing lock. Yondu’s lips were moving, forcing him to move with them. There were a few whistles here and there and the lip lock ended fast, the blue guy breaking it with a deep smirk and Bucky’s hand was at his mouth, covering his lips with a frown.

Steve looked entirely shocked by that like some old lady hit him with her purse because he was being polite or something.

Bucky stared at the smurf, his brow creased in a frown and the blue guy just cackled, like it didn’t affect him in the slightest.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it, kitten,” damn aliens! Bucky huffed and glanced away. He wouldn’t confirm or deny it. Not out loud anyway. He continued staring down and felt Steve’s hand land on his shoulder. He immediately flinched and stepped out of the touch before glancing up. He seemed really worried at that.

“Buck?” Bucky cleared his throat and shrugged. He had an excuse already lined up in his mind and he knew that Steve would focus on it. It was understandable.

“First kiss in almost eighty years,” he shrugged again, his arms crossing over his chest. He could see Steve thinking on it, nodding along with it like he understood what he meant. It wouldn’t surprise him if he really did understand it. Steve’s first kiss was Agent Carter and then her niece during the Civil War between Stark and Steve.

“Eighty, huh? Quill said somethin’ about two guys that were about a hundred years old. You one of ‘em?” Yondu had his own arms crossed as he’d asked the question. He seemed pretty interested in the subject.

“Both of us. I turned a hundred this year. Steve’s a few years younger,” Bucky answered for them. Everyone seemed to have calmed down since the kiss. The subject was quiet and they were at ease and just listening to them as they talked.

“Huh, no wonder he’s all mother-hen with you. Hundred years and you’re close pals,” guess Yondu understand that kind of relationship, or could imagine it. He wasn’t sure about the whole ageing thing in space, it could’ve been the same as it was on Earth.

“Kitten,” Clint suddenly giggled, the trash-panda joining in and Bucky snapped his gaze to them, staring daggers at them. They were dead when he got a chance.

“Hey, only I can call ‘im that, birdy,” Yondu barked, pointing a finger at the two of them, which made them laugh a little louder and more hysterically. Dead, they were both dead!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
